Something to Live For
by Houkou Ookami
Summary: Deidara reflects upon Sasori's death, wondering if there is anything left for him now that he is gone, but something makes him realize there may indeed be a reason to live... DeiTobi and SasoDei.


**My first DeiTobi fic! (gasp!)**

**I kept on promising myself I would not write something short...that I would do something with chapters... Look what happened. xD**

**Oh well. I hope it's okay... -punches self for not being that great of a writer- -punches self again for putting down everything she does-  
**

**Bad title! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Um...I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't really need to be putting this up here, now would I?  
**

* * *

Something to Live For...

_"When one door of happiness closes, another opens: but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has been opened for us."** -Helen Keller** _

Sinister clouds threatened the sky on all sides, boiling up past the horizon and steadily drifting closer. Already the sun was sulkily retreating, its glittering rays fading away in reluctant acceptance of the approaching tempest. Chill winds howled through swaying boughs and churned up the surface of the clear, icy river cutting through the landscape, their wispy tendrils somehow finding a way to wrap everything around in their gelid embrace. Dying, crumpled leaves and loose pebbles relinquished their grip on the earth, allowing themselves to be stirred without protest, creating a mournful symphony of rustling and clacking which seemed to echo throughout the land.

Upon one of the many weathered rocks jutting defiantly from the rushing water sat a lone figure. The dark-clothed frame drooped pathetically, the blond hair unusually dull, the once-bright eyes now empty and distant. He bore on his face an expression so full of despair as to rival the conditions which surrounded him, greyish shades only serving to bring out the ashen color of his skin.

_Plink, plink._

Tiny shimmers separated themselves from their darkly fluffy captors, streaming downward like miniature fallen stars. Growing heavier, faster, they at last met with the hard ground, shattering into a million tiny mirrors like a person's broken heart. Like _his_ heart.

_Plink, plink, plink._

Now that he was finally alone, amidst the fleeting beauty of the storm, tears began to fall, as they always would. The salty remnants of happy memories mingled with the sky's to form puddles which reflected all hopes and dreams now crushed, left broken to never be repaired. It felt as if the sky was crying as it released its burden from the heavens unto the earth, from heavens to earth for him.

But of course it was not so. The only one whom had ever cared, even if he had tried to hide it with all his might, had been his Sasori no Danna…

Now he was dead.

The blonde's body was wracked with sobs. The orangy-red hair, a bright flame in the dark; the deep eyes, liquid amber shining in that flame; the reluctant smile, only set free when Deidara was around… The warmth of his embrace, his soft lips, his voice: sometimes gentle, sometimes cold… All the memories hurt, and yet he could not let them go. They were all he had left to cling to; all else had been stolen away in one single instant by those companions of the Jinchuuriki. They would never understand how much more lay beyond the surface, how much they had destroyed with their indiscriminate act of 'justice'.

Tears still came, in fact made stronger by the continuing rush of memories. Deidara noticed not his body's shivering as rain and wind mercilessly battered his melancholy form. Just like every other time he has joined the expanse above in the releasing of sorrows, too much else was consuming his mind for him to acknowledge something as trivial as his health.

"Why? Why did Sasori no Danna have to leave me? Tell me, un!" he cried into the air, imploring someone, anyone to answer. But as always, his voice only faded away, drowned out by the now pouring rain, serving only to make his efforts all the more futile. "I don't...have anything left..with out him, un...it's not fair…!" he choked out, slamming his fist into the uncaring stone beneath him.

Deidara lifted his fist from the stone, not noticing the pain he should have been feeling, and held it up before him. A few streams of crimson trickled from the slightly torn skin. He felt he was bleeding from more places than just there, more than just physically…his heart bled from his loss. It cried out to stop the pain. He hadn't felt quite like this until now It's not like there was anything left; Tobi was hardly someone he looked forward to seeing after their few months as partners. To the missing-nin, life just...didn't really seem worth living anymore.

But there was one more thing he failed to notice amidst his grief; that one thing was the person slowly drawing closer from behind. His footsteps were cautious and quiet, but in a way that suggested concern for the pathetic figure before him. The usually spiky hair upon his head was a bit flat and disheveled, and his clothes were heavy with rainwater.

He had followed the Iwa nin outside, at last giving in to his curiosity towards what Senpai did all the days he slipped out during a storm. He had not, though, been expecting this. Senpai never allowed tears to escape him; he seemed to always mock the death of his former partner, for it proved his view of art being fleeting. Now, though...he cried with no attempt to hold back what he had so often condemned for displaying weakness. How many times had he done this? So blinded by lost love, he had failed to see the one right there, waiting...

A hand alighted gently upon Deidara's shoulder, though he paid it little more attention than to droop under the slight weight, his glassy eyes still staring blindly ahead. Leaving the gloved hand there, Tobi eased himself down to sit beside the Iwa nin. For what seemed like hours, the pair remained tacit, the silence only broken by the steady rain. Words meant little.

Tobi felt something suddenly, that odd feeling he got around Senpai. It was something he had always ignored before, for fear of being blown up yet again, but... Haltingly, the masked Akatsuki member moved his hand from his partner's shoulder to bring it around him in a small embrace. "Senpai…?" he questioned, though he did not know exactly for what he was asking.

At this Deidara was taken somewhat from his trance, surprised for a moment by his partner's actions. It felt nice though; comforting. He slowly leaned himself against the warm body beside him, snuggling up against the long-needed support. "Tobi…"

Maybe...maybe there was something worth sticking around for after all.

* * *

**The ending was sort of rushed.. ごめんね。**

**Tell me what you think! Reviews are much appreciated ≥w≤ --random smiley!  
**


End file.
